


Rain God

by ivanolix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Canon - Book, Canon Compliant, Gen, Gen Fic, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Canon, Siblings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maester Cressin cares for the Baratheon boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain God

Summer sun made the stones look like they rippled as Stannis walked through Storm’s End.

“You’re a king’s brother now,” Maester Cressin told him, treading slowly at his lord’s side. “Taking a wife and fathering an heir is paramount to the security of the Realm.”

Stannis ground his teeth but said nothing.

 _Robert has fathered more children than his own father already, and yet this one balks at fathering just one._ “If you do not soon, Robert will likely grant Dragonstone to his own firstborn.” Stannis might not ask for it, but Cressin would always value his master’s sons above any of Robert’s offspring. No one else looked to Stannis’ wellbeing, after all.

“I will do my duty to the estate,” Stannis promised grimly, looking as if marriage was a trial he’d rather avoid.

Cressin had only just opened his mouth to suggest a potential bride when from the balcony above came a waterfall of water, soaking Stannis in a single wave, splashing Cressin and making the stones send up a cloud of steam.

A child’s giggle bounced off the walls.

“Renly!” Stannis snapped and shook his fist up at his baby brother who looked over the edge holding an empty bucket and grinning. Yet with his dark hair plastered against his face, the elder Baratheon looked like a fish—hardly intimidating, even to his much younger brother.

Renly laughed again, and Stannis charged towards the stairs. Leaping away with all the swiftness of boyhood, all Cressin heard from Renly was the fading cry of, “Look at me, I’m the rain god!”

 _Brothers,_ the maester thought. _Robert has found the love of his people, and Stannis may find love in a wife, but who will love Renly until he is grown? Seven save me, these Baratheons need more than I can give them._

Stannis growled and Renly squealed and Cressin only sighed. Sighed and hoped in the impossible.


End file.
